Octopus!
by Anime Splatter
Summary: A little boy named Joseph has a rare case called "glow eye." He sits at home when he realizes, he's not alone, and the other person is not a squid either.
1. Chapter 1

I enter the house. I put my cake slice on the table and sit on the couch to watch TV. I could go out to fascinate people with my bright yellow eyes, the rarest at Inkopolis, for whatever reason. I rather decide to sit home, watch TV, and eat pizza. _SHHHHH_... The shower just started. Hmmm... I should go check right? Nah, maybe it's just the TV. Maybe it's just a squeaky hinge. Yeah, I should just drown my uneasy in TV. Hmm, what's good that's on right now... SLCN... Naw. I can't watch the news ever since Callie murdered my ear drums. Girlfriends, am I right? I can take a nap, but the noise of the shower still is there. I get up and head to the fridge to grab a cola. As I stand up, I hear the shower go off. Whew, It's just me. I grab my cola. I look and see a girl standing on my stairs. A cute girl. She had purple eyes, and some familiar eye liner. I could take her to the captain and ask him to do something about that. He says his grandchildren are stylists. I look at her hair. Wait. There's a reason her hair looks like that. There's a reason her eyes look like that. Those are the beautiful features of an Octoling!


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright!" I sit down on the table and look at her. She stares back.  
"What are you doing here?"

"Um, taking a shower?" She says, matter-of-factly.

"Fine, guess I walked into that one. But why my house?"

"Well, I saw the window open, and just decided to enter. Then, I saw a shower, and decided to go take a shower!"

"And, um, one more thing..." My face got hot. "Um... ahem... where are your clothes?"

"Uh... I'm not sure."

I sighed. "Alright, fine." I grabbed the do not disturb sign.

"I am going out to get clothes." My voice becomes firm.

"DO NOT LET ANYONE, I repeat, ANYONE, INTO THIS APARTMENT."

"Ok... can I watch TV?"

I grab the remote and turn on the TV. "Yes, but not the news. You'll attract the entire ocean if you put that on."

I grab my jacket, wallet, and splattershot Jr.

"I'm headed out." I exit through the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Crusty you here?"

A shrimp comes out the corner.

"Mhm. What'll it be today?"

"Uh..." Hmm. What would she like. How about..."...Some white and black shoes."

"K..." He plops a pair of white and black shoes on the table.

"Perfect." I say, then put my hand on them. A holographic number 30 appears. I put 30 coins on the table.

"You wanna bag?" Crusty shawn asks.

"Naw, I'm good."

"Aight cool. Stay fresh, homie."

I enter the shirt shop.

"Hey. Jellonze? Helloooo?"

Oh, guess it's closed to-

"GWAAA!" Jellonze comes out a corner, glowing.

"WAAA! GHOST!" I start throwing coat hangers, which are caught by many hands.

"Watch it, dude." Jellonze stops glowing.

"Phew. Sorry. Here, do you have this in a size 2 womens?" I grab one of those baseball jerseys.

"Yeah, uhhh. Here yah go." He sticks his hand in the array of coat hangers, and pulls out a shirt.

"Hmmm. This is a women's shirt. You dating someone?"

"Hardly... I'm not a pedophile."

"Uh...ok." He's scared now. "Size?"

I realized I should've had asked her bra size.

I think for a second."C cups."

"MmMmMmM. Here." He passes me a bra. "Lemme bag it for you. On the house."

"Oh, thanks. I owe you one." I put my wallet back in my pants pocket. I grab the bag, and enter the hat shop.

"Annie?"

"PUT A SOCK IN IT."

"Shut up Moe. Where's Annie?"

"OH, SHE'S A LITTLE SICK, NOT LIKE YOU CARE."

"Oh? Then why'd I ask?"

"FAIR POINT. YAH GOT BACKBONE KID. HERE. TAKE 1 ITEM ON THE HOUSE."

"Cool, I'm down with more free stuff." I grab a baseball hat and leave.

"HEY. WANNA BAG?"

"Naw, I'm good."

I start heading back home. Jeez. What did she do this time?


	4. Chapter 4

Oh. Jeez. Why do I have a bad feeling about this? I open the door and wince. "I'm home..."

She is sitting on my couch. Naked. Ok. Ok.

"Where is your towel?"

"I hung it up to dry. Want food?"

"You cooked?" I think to myself. I didn't think I had any ingredients...wait a second...

"YOU LEFT THE HOUSE?" My eyes flash.

"No. I ordered room service."

"YOU LET PEOPLE SEE YOU?"

"Not exactly. I wrapped my towel around my head. I felt kind of weird, though... our hair is a weak spot for us Octolings."

"Lemme refraze that. YOU LET PEOPLE SEE YOU NAKED?"

She blushes. "Don't say it like that... and no. I wrapped a towel around my stomach. And plus, your not one to talk. Why do you sleep naked?"

"Why were you watching me sleep?"

"Why do you not use your blanket?"

She got me.

"What were you dreaming about last night?"

"..."

" *ahem* What were you dreaming about last night?"

I collapse on the floor.

 **Bayuumm. Nice chapter if I do say so myself. Also nice cliffhanger. I guess. What do you guys want me to have as a climax? The most voted response will be used. Get typing!**


	5. Chapter 5

I open my eyes.

"Ugh.. what?"

 _SLAM._ I get slapped in the fish with a long, sticky pole. Did someone slap me with thier tentacles? Weirdo.

I hear octopus language. It roughly translates to:

"You are now under our captivity. Do not respond to remain alive."

I hear someone unsheath a sword. I gulp.

"Joseph Squidlink. You must activate my machine. Begin flashing your eyes."

My eyes flash suddenly. The machine powers on and aims directly at me. I start wriggling to get free. I close my eyes shut. the machine begins to power off.

"POWER MY MACHINE."

"..."

"I said POWER MY MACHINE."

"NO."

I see dim sword light. I can see many red tentacles. Now is my chance. I grab the sword and shove it on the straps covering my stomach, and wrap it around my eyes.

"Power my machine."

I'm tied up again. D-Did I just...

See the future?


	6. Chapter 6

Ugh. How could this happen? I followed my sight. However, I have no more ink. My weapons have been destroyed. **Director's cut: Listen to "Splatattack" for the rest of this fanfic.** I have been training in close combat with my friends, so there's only one thing to do.

FIGHT

I feel my hair start to burn. As that happens, my hair pin falls out. I really don't care, so I let my tentacles fall only to find out that they're glowing. Good. I grab the hilt of my Krak-on Roller and put it to my chest. It begins to glow. I automaticly turn into a squid. Don't care. I realize that I can't turn back into a human. That I actually care about.

. .. .

"You thought I'd let you fight by yourself?" A boy jumps down to my side. It doesn't matter. He can't see me.

"HEY. I'M TALKING TO YOU." His angry eyes stare right at me. Oh, he has yellow contacts. Phew, I thought he was like me.

"Contacts? Yeah, right." I automaticly turn back into a human.

"Huh? You can read my thoughts?" I ask, bewildered. I realize this tentacle monster is letting us talk.

"Isn't it obvious?" He says, matter-of-factly. That's when I realized I was wrong.

His eyes begin to glow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Everyone. This Is Me , The Author. I Am Very Excited To Release My Last 2 Documents. Please Enjoy This Document To Your Full Extent. Enjoy! P.S, I am also going to make a second series. Yes, based off of Splatoon, but this time more romantically. Wink. Please enjoy.**

"Hehehe."

He pulls a knife out of his pocket and holds it in a defensive stance.

"Are you trying to fight me?" I pull a knife out of my pocket. I just realized I had this. This would have came into handy a couple minutes ago.

"No, it's not you I am after." He turns his position, opposing the tentacle octoling giant man. I got to kill him as I work on my nicknames. I run at him, and this other guy, who ever he is, starts running alongside me. I glance at him. Then, the weirdest thing happens. His mouth is shut tight, but he's still communicating with me.

"Hey, ready to kick some octo ass?" He grins.

I make a pervy-type smile.

"Heh, what are you talking about?"

As we continue to kick the living shit out of this guy, he bleeds some yellow liquid. As we watch his body decompose, we look at each other.

"Sooo..."

"This liquid.." He bends down and examines it.

"I'll give you a dollar if you drink it."

"DONE."

5 minutes later, we walk throughout this area we were in, me being broke and all.  
"Ok, so first, what was that all about?" I hear a familiar voice behind me.

"Hey octo woman."

"First of all, my name is Jessica. Introductions?"

"I'm Jacob. And this is-"

"Colby." He cuts off my sentence. Bitch. "I heard that."

Oh, yeah. Our minds are linked. My bad. Well, shut up, faggot. FUCK YOU ASSHOLE.

We end up fighting, being broke up by Jessica. Hey, I wanna tell the story! #fourthwallbroken! Shut up, Colbitch! What ever, Jackass! We begin fighting. Again.

"What is up with you guys?" Jessica was probably confused by either our random fighting or Jacob's manly musk. I don't find that as an insult.

"Our minds are linked," me and me say in sync. **Author: This is probably getting confusing now. I'll make 2 different point of views. Right now, Jacob. Squid out.**

So, Jessica explains alot. She says we are stuck in some sewer type area, and have to escape. As me, Colby, and Jessica look around, only I find something remotely close to an exit.

"You sure that's an exit?" Jessica looks at me, confused.

Agreed. God dammit, stop entering my mind, Colby. I realize I begin blushing as Colby puts on a perverted face.

"STOP FILLING MY MIND WITH YOUR OWN...THINGS!"

Pahahahahaha! You should've seen your face! Hehehehe.

Anyway, as we enter, I recognize the area. It's world 1 of Octo Valley.

"Oh no, not here." I get nervous.

"OH HELLO LASS. HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN A WHILE!"

Oh god dammit Captain.

"Uhohuh. Hello Cuttlefish." Jessica seems nervous as well.

"Oh, hello." Capt' turns to me. He hands me a cell phone. My cell phone.

"Here, call my granddaughter."

I flip through my contacts, and stop at the one intitled "Girlfriend." Ok, guess it's time to talk to Callie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear loyal readers. It has come to my attention that this will be the last fanfiction for this series. But do not worry. I will begin starting 2 new ones, one is a Splatoon/Five Nights at Freddy's fanfiction, more romantically, and the next one is going to be an Attack on Titan/Five Nights at Freddy's fanfiction. I hope you enjoy the ending of this fanfiction.**

 _Ring...Ring...Ring-_ She picked up.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hey."

"What is it? I'm about to preform live on stage."

"Oh, good. I have someone, and this may shock you, but I seem to have befriended an Octoling."

Jessica seems annoyed in the background. "You could at least tell her my name."

Oh.

"Her name is Jessica."

"Interesting." I hear rustling in the background of the cellphone.

"Hey, Marie. Agent 3 caught one!"

"What? Really?"

"Hey!" Gosh, every time. "Can you stop reffering to me as agent 3? There is a person in this uniform."

"Sorry, Joseph. Ok, just come on by, but hurry. If we are going to do this, we have to get ready, and we only have 10 minutes before we stream live."

I've had to go back and forth through the sewer system many times before, so I was able to correctly direct Jessica and Colby through the system.

Within 1 minute we arrived.

"Ok." Callie clapped her hands together. We worked, and were ready right before the show began.

"Ready.. and ... action!" The camera man directed.

"Good morning Inkopolis!" Says Marie.

"Dear Inklings, Jellyfish, and all other shrimps and crabs, be prepared to meet the one, the only, JOSEPH!" As Callie says that, I begin to enter the camera's point of view. I wave to the camera.

"Good morning everyone! I know you all are fascinated by me, but today is not about me. Today is about a special inkling and Octoling. Today is about my 2 friends, Jessica and Colby."

The curtain drops, and it reveals both Jessica and Colby in snazzy outfits. Colby begins to glow his eyes. From downstairs in the Squidbucks, I can hear a faint cheer. Colby smiles to the camera, and stares at it with his glowing eyes.

Jessica explains how she will be living with the Squid Sisters and I in the new 2 bedroom house they just bought (I'm sleeping with Callie, Marie and Jessica are sleeping with each other. Me and Colby smile at each other, and once the camera focuses on us, we both glow our eyes.


End file.
